


Gorram Hammer Man

by Ultra



Category: Firefly, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crossover, Crushes, Gen, Outer Space, Portals, Post-Serenity (2005), Post-Thor (2011), Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:32:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7743514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unexpected visitor comes aboard Serenity...</p><p>(Originally written for avland)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gorram Hammer Man

Mal looked back over the past week and felt a headache coming on. T’weren’t often he took aboard passengers and even less so he had a mind to keep ‘em and call ‘em crew. Strange thing was he had a feelin’ he just increased his numbers one more time as he glanced toward the blonde-haired marble-statue lookin’ fella who called himself Thor.

Kaylee was smitten, which didn’t sit too well with the Doc. ‘Course Simon didn’t much care for River’s wandering eyes neither, and that was just all kinds of amusing! Maybe the only thing funnier was watching Jayne get more and more green by the second as Thor told tales of his homeland and of some place called Midgard, where he fought great battles, beyond even the crews understanding, winning every gorram time.

“Juh shi suh mo go dohng shee?” Jayne muttered, receiving severe looks from all. “What? He’s gotta be makin’ that up! Ain’t nobody ever faced down some thirty foot high robot man that breathes fire!” he insisted. “Not even Crazy could do that.”

“Actually, she probably could,” said River with a smile, making fast calculations. “Based on the Norse deity’s information, there is a fifty two point one per cent chance she would survive a similar battle.”

Mal ducked his head and forced his lips together so no sound escaped. Little woman did have a way with her words, and a real way of flummoxing Jayne, which was hi-larious. Didn’t hurt much that Thor found it all pretty funny too.

River had certainly settled in on liking the new guy, after the way things started. The thump on the hull that sent Serenity careening to one side hadn’t thrilled her one little bit. 

“Not good! Not accounted for!” she had been yellin’ as she tried to make the bird fly true, showing off the crazy in herself that had been hidden some the past few days - just when things had started to run smooth!

Now there was laughter aplenty and Mal weren’t sure why there had ever been such a panic... ‘cept t’weren’t exactly normal for menfolk to come flyin’ out of the sky and hit a ship that way.

The theory Thor gave was outlandish at best, but River believed him, and that girl could pretty much always tell when somethin’ weren’t genuine. Either way, Mal was sure Simon had a hypodermic on standby with enough juice to floor a creature twice the size of Thor - it worked on Jayne once anyhow.

For the Asgardian himself, he found it all a little strange, but perhaps not as odd as he would have once upon a time. He had expected this trip to be quite the adventure. The portal had borne the rainbow colours of the Bifrost, connecting Asgard to Midgard. Heimdall had not been confident but Thor had been so desperate to find his way back to Jane, he was willing to take the risk. Flying into the spinning vortex with the help of Mjolnir, Thor had not even considered what might happen if the calculations were wrong, if this place he landed in was anywhere but Midgard. Now he knew he had indeed made a mistake.

These people who had rescued him from the back of the steel beast he rode amongst the stars after his landing, they seemed good and true, but they spoke of Midgard as Earth-That-Was. Not only had Thor moved between worlds, but through time, as he could not have predicted. He knew not what the future held now, or if the past were a place he might yet return too. For now, he was being fed and welcomed into the arms of the strangest family he had ever met. His war stories amused these people, and in turn they told him their own tales. Such a place he might fit in, if he must.

“Does it run on batteries?” Kaylee was asking, as Thor let his mind come back to the conversation at the table.

Her hands ghosted over the handle of Mjolnir where it lay close to its owner. She seemed completely fascinated. Thor was only confused.

“Batteries?” he echoed. “Those pathetically small power blocks that Midgard used?” he chuckled. “No indeed, Kaylee. Mjolnir has a power all its own, created as it was in the centre of a dying star.”

“Wow,” she replied with wide eyes, a sentiment echoed by River.

Simon rolled his eyes as Jayne cursed some more about the feh feh pi goh at the table.

“Hey,” the mercenary whispered to Mal then, leaning across to talk to him. “How long’s pretty boy even stayin’ here? Gonna drive me gorram crazy ’fore long!”

“As long as it takes, Jayne” his Captain replied, finishing up his food and dumping the fork down on the table. “Might come in handy to have around yet.”

With that he got up and walked away, smiling as further laughter erupted around the table behind him. He felt Zoe step up beside him before she ever spoke.

“You got a mind to let the stranger stay, sir?” she asked seriously, though there was a tug of a smile at the corners of her mouth when the Captain glanced her way - a smile had been too long off her face since Wash.

“Decent type o’ fella who entertains the ladies, makes Jayne mad, and could make a fight with the Alliance a whole bunch more interestin’?” said Mal thoughtfully. “For my mind, Thor is welcome on my boat for just as long as he likes to stay here,” he told his second easily. 

He never did see how much Zoe’s smile truly grew when she heard that.


End file.
